El camino y un amor doloroso
by Mitsue
Summary: Bueno Sakuma siempre ha sido una chica timida, pero por qué sera asi?. Esos y otros detalles aqui.


Hola, jaja mi nombre es Mitsue y es la primera vez que escribo en este fanfiction.

Notas de Autora:

1.- (detalle de la acción)

2.- "Pensamientos"

3.- Mi humilde Opinión

4.- - Dialogo-

**Capitulo 1: El miedo de Sakuma**

Era época de verano y los titulares de Seigaku estaban participando en un torneo que se realizaba en Chile. Ya quisiera.

Todos menos Tezuka y Sumire, que estaban programando lo que seria el torneo del presente año.

Además Tezuka se dedico a entrenar a Sakuma (Deben de saber que este decidió que Ryoma no la siguiera entrenando, porque la verdad ni siquiera se podía concentrar con él).

TEZUKA: -Vamos Sakuma sigue practicando esa Bolea, recuerda que mañana enfrentaras a Jakurashi (Esta chica es titular de una escuela femenina llamada NOSE).-

SAKUMA:- (Puso una cara de espanto), ¿Jakurashi? Me parece conocido ese nombre.

TEZUKA: "Claro que te parece conocida, si ella estuvo en ese momento"

Al otro día:

9:30 AM. Es el gran primer partido de nuestra Sakuma o ¿eso creemos?

En las canchas.

TEZUKA: - ¿Maestra Ryusaki? ¿cree que Sakuma pueda jugar este partido?

SUMIRE R.: - ¿No lo se? (Con cara de preocupación), solo espero que no se nuble de nuevo.

Por otro lado:

Sakuma ya estaba en la cancha, dispuesta a ganar el partido (mientras calentaba un poco y practicaba con su raqueta).

Justo cuando empieza a creerse el cuento de que por primera vez no estaba nerviosa. Se le acerca una chica de su misma estatura, que tenia una corta cabellera de color café que resaltaba con sus ojos verde impacto (La cara de sakuma comenzaba a tornarse muy tensa).

JAKURASHI: - Espero que tengamos un buen juego (Con una linda sonrisa)-

SAKUMA: - Sí, que gane la mejor… (Con una inseguridad que se notaba a 100 Km.)-

Las chicas tomaron su posición en la cancha, y el Juez entonces dio la partida – La mejor de un set, sirve Ryusaki Sakuma –

Lastima que Jakurashi, le quebrara el servicio a Sakuma. Pero no fue porque esta fuera mala en verdad para el tenis, sino porque estaba bastante choqueada por una devolución con súper potencia del otro lado de la cancha (Para ser mas exacta Sakuma quedo inconsciente porque la pelota le llego en la cara).

FLASH BACK

Cinco años atrás, Suponiendo que tenia 7 años

Sakuma se disponía a jugar lo que seria su primer partido de tenis. Aunque estaba muy preocupada porque sus padres no llegaban, se sentía segura de su talento.

EN LAS CANCHAS

Estaba una chica llamada Jakurashi, que era un diamante en bruto del tenis y que tenía gran explosión en sus golpes que no podía controlar muy bien.

SUMIRE R.: - Sakuma! Es hora de jugar, no te preocupes por tus padres de seguro se atrasaron en un taco.

SAKUMA: - Claro… si seguro fue eso (su cara mostraba algo mas que preocupación, es como cuando tu sientes un presentimiento pero no sabes a que se debe).

JUEZ DE SILLA: - Jugadoras a la cancha, la mejor de un set. Sirve Naito Jakurashi-

Claramente la profesora Sumire en es tiempo igual era la entrenadora del equipo femenino de tenis y aunque estaba muy contenta porque su nieta iba ganando 2-0, alguien interrumpió ese momento.

UNA VOZ: - Profesora Ryusaki, venga por favor-

SUMIRE R.: - Claro! (esta salio con calma fuera de la cancha para saber lo que pasaba).

En ese momento nuestra pequeña Sakuma se percato de la salida de su abuela y no faltaron ni milésimas de segundo. Cuando vio el rostro de la anciana que no mostraba ninguna expresión y solo era pálido.

Fue ahí cuando esta se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que sucedía, ¡Sus padres! (y todo se volvió negro).

Una devolución por parte de Jakurashi le había golpeado el rostro y la dejo inconsciente (En todo caso gano esta por retiro de la nieta de Sumire).

Sino fue que media hora mas tarde despertó en la enfermería y lo primero que dijo ¡mis padres no estarán mas conmigo!.

Mas su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos, no dijo nada. Lo que si noto, fue la no expresión de su nieta que ni siquiera lloro. Perdonen si no me expreso bien en esta parte, es que es super difícil imaginarse que haría uno en estos casos

Lo peor de todo fue que Sakuma se había quedado prácticamente sola. Ni siquiera sabia que después cuando tratara de tomar una raqueta y pegarle a una pelota, le seria imposible por el trauma que iba a dejar ese accidente en ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

ENFERMERA: - Sakuma, despierta!

Esta abrió los ojos lentamente y nada mas se fijo en que a su lado se encontraban Sumire y Tezuka. Para que decir que perdió el partido

Después de un rato de conversa con estos, la profesora se retiro ya que debía solucionar algunos detalles del torneo que se estaba jugando.

SAKUMA: - (Justo después que la anciana se retira). ¡Creo que nunca podré terminar un partido sin que recuerde eso!

TEZUKA: - ¡Claro que no, debes primero pensar que eso nunca lo harás porque la muerte de un ser querido no se olvida a no ser que no los ames.

SAKUMA: - pero…-

TEZUKA: -Y segundo, debes pensar además que pensaran tus padres si te vieran rendida. Discúlpame pero ellos no descansaran en paz hasta que ganes un solo partido y esa será la única manera de seguir a delante –

SAKUMA: - Gracias Tezuka (su rostro esta vez solo mostraba agradecimiento desde el fondo de su corazón) –

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Sakuma volvió a entrenar fuertemente, a tal punto que parecía obsesivo y perjudicial.

Fue en su último día de entrenamiento, donde llovía intensamente. Tezuka le pidió que parara y esta no lo hizo, no dudo en ir directamente hacia allá.

TEZUKA: - ¡SAKUMA! (en ese instante la abrazo con mucho cariño, como tratando de decir que el estaba ahí para cuidarla).

Sakuma al darse cuenta de esto, no pudo resistir mas y saco todo lo que tenia dentro desde hace mucho tempo. Lagrimas ahora rodaban por su cara tan fuerte como la lluvia, que la ayudaron a aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía.

SAKUMA: - ¡¡GRACIAS TEZUKA! (Abrazo mas fuerte a su amigo)

TEZUKA: - Llora todo lo que quieras… Hermanita. (Esto en verdad lo sentía de corazón)

La verdad es que Tezuka siempre vio a Sakuma como su hermana y la quería bastante aunque no lo demostrara.

Desde ese día Sakuma descubrió que al final no estaba tan sola y que su hermano aunque fuese de mentira. Estaría con ellas siempre.

SAKUMA: - Quizás nunca juegue tenis, pero tengo una pequeña familia… (Con una gran sonrisa que expresaba solo agradecimiento).

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Nota de autor:

Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que es bastante dramático y quizás aburrido. Pero siempre he querido dedicar un capitulo solo a ella, como para dar cuenta que esta es capaz de decir algo mas que RYOMA.

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos toda opinión es valida para mi. Me ayudara a mejorar.

En nuestro próximo capitulo:

Los titulares regresan de su torneo, y grandes cosas están por suceder entre Ryoma y Sakuma. Pero que tiene que ver el papá de Ryoma en esto, ¿un brillo distinto? ¿La noche de los cerezos?


End file.
